1. FIELD
The subject apparatus is in the field of apparatuses for supporting musical instruments, particularly harmonicas. More specifically, it relates to the apparatus which holds the harmonica and is attachable to further apparatus well known in the art such as neck harnesses and apparatus adapted to position the harmonica relative to a microphone.
2. PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,792 and 3,332,310 illustrate examples of harness type apparatus for supporting a harmonica, both apparatuses incorporating means for holding a harmonica. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,321 shows apparatus for holding a harmonica and positioning it relative to a microphone. It will be obvious to musicians and others skilled in the art that the cited prior art equipment and other equipment commercially available have in common a drawback from a musician's point of view in that the apparatus for holding the harmonica interferes with the cupping of the musician's hand around the instrument in order to enable the attainment of the serious musician's goal of achieving the best possible performance with a given instrument. Attaining this goal also requires that it be possible for the musician to apply force to the harmonica with lips and tongue and this cannot be satisfactorily done with a preponderance of the prior art apparatus.
Therefore, it is an objective of the subject invention to provide a harmonica holder which allows the musician's hands to be cupped around the instrument as freely as with a hand held instrument. It is a further objective that the apparatus hold the harmonica securely enough to allow pressure to be applied to it by the player's tongue and lips. Another objective is that the interaction between the holder and apparatus not cause any squeaks, rattle, clicks and the like. Further objectives are that the apparatus be simple, easy to use, economical and readily adaptable to use with associated apparatus, such as neck harnesses.